As the use of the Internet gains popularity, an unprecedented number of users are now performing more complex computer functions. For example, numerous users are creating their own home page for access via the Internet. As part of their home page, many users are utilizing internet links from one subject to another subject. A typical link is, for example, a link which associates a first application with another application. For example, if the user is viewing a map of a county, the user may select a city which includes links to more information regarding the selected city.
When a portion of an image is selected for a link, the portion of the image which is associated with the linked application must initially have been properly identified. For example, if a city is selected to be linked to other information, then the boundaries of the city typically are required to be defined to allow the user to select any portion of the city in order to initiate the link.
If the shape of the portion of the image is a simple geometric shape, such as a city with its boundary in the shape of a rectangle, then it is relatively simple to identify the boundary for the portion of the image. However, if the portion of the image is shaped in a complex shape, then many data points are required to define the shape of the boundary of the portion of the image. This identification of the boundary of a selected portion of the image can be very tedious to the programmer when the programmer attempts to identify the portion of the image which is to be utilized for future linking with another application.
Another problem with the conventional method of identifying a boundary of a portion of an image occurs when a first portion of the image and a second portion of the image are each respectively to be linked with a first application and a second application. If the first and second portions share a boundary, then the conventional identifying method typically requires the shared boundary to be defined twice: once for the first portion and another for the second portion. Accordingly, duplicity of identification of a boundary is required for this circumstance.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for identifying a portion of an image to be associated with another application, wherein the method and system are easier for the programmer to apply. The present invention addresses such a need.